A summer holiday
by ninsan
Summary: Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella goes on a summer holiday. Cute adventures and happenings, lots of romantic between Edward and Bella. Is taking place during the summer between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. *COMPLETE*
1. Where to now?

**As always, the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

"Bella? Are you ready?" Edwards soft voice called me from downstairs.

"Give me minute, I'll be down soon!" I called back, thinking that I had nothing to wear. All my cloths were all over my small bed and I couldn't even see my bedspread, but as always, I had nothing to put on. Maybe the purple shirt could work with a pair of well used jeans and black converse sneakers?

"Bella, we don't have all day." Alice's voice was suddenly behind me and I jumped, I hadn't heard her coming up the stairs.

"What's the rush? You don't need to sleep, and you drive fast…" I shivered, knowingly how fast the Cullen's used to drive.

"Yeah but your dad will be suspicious if you take to long." She tapped her head lightly with a grin. "So hurry up, you don't need to pack so much cloths. I will take care of that."

"Alice, don't, please!" I pouted with my lower lip, making Alice laugh at me. Since she told me about our trip together I had a bad feeling in my stomach. But when she told me that Edward and Jasper would tag along I the bad feeling disappeared in a heartbeat. The little summer holiday was planned up all together by Alice and we were supposed to be away for a week. Of course dad wasn't so happy about that so we told him it was a girls trip only and Edward was only there to give us a ride to the airport. She had paid everything and she told me nothing. I knew Edward and Jasper knew the plans, but they didn't say a word about them. But I tried to make Edward talk, but he always told me nothing at all. His smile when I asked was making me go insane and when I sulked he made me feel better with his kisses. It always worked.

Alice took my none ready bag and threw it on her back and took my hand. Her hand was cold and hard as always, but I took it gladly. "Edward and Jasper are waiting for us, so come on Bella."

"Yeah, I'm right behind, no need to hurry." When we walked downstairs my dad eyed Edward suspiciously.

"So Edward, you are just going to give the girls a ride to the airport in Seattle and nothing more than that?"

Edward answered with his most persuasive voice. "Of course, Chief Swan. I want to make sure they get on the right plan."

Edward said all the right words and I glanced to his face. Even if he had spent the last night together with me I couldn't stop looking at his face. I had to take a deep breath to remind me of that I needed air to live. "Dad, come on, no need of that. Edward is just being a gentleman." Those little white lies always seemed to do the trick.

"Bella, if you or Alice need me, just call and I will get you two right away!" Charlie's nervous voice echoed in the little hallway.

"Dad, no need to worry, we'll be fine. I call you when we get there. I promise." I gave Charlie a quick hug and changed Alice's hand to Edward's. He threw a quick glance at me and I knew, if I answered his glance I would blush and Charlie would start all over again with the suspicious questions, so I looked the other way. I felt how he squeezed my hand gently.

"Okay, I know I'm being overprotective, but I love you guys." At that point I felt my bad conscience struck me and if Alice didn't have an answer to that, my feelings had made me stayed at home.

"Charlie, it's good being overprotective, but you know, we girls can manage!" She giggled with her most childish voice and Charlie gave in.

"Go on then, don't forget to call your old dad, Bells."

"No, I promise, call you tomorrow, bye!" We all left the house in a hurry, I felt Edward and Alice's eagerness and it almost got me too.

"Hey, can I at least buckle up _before _we drive away?" Jasper rushed the poor Volvos engine and Edward helped me with my buckle.

"Sorry Bella, but we are a little bit late because of you." Jasper smiled and looked at me in the rear-view mirror. I knew he wasn't mad, but Alice showed another face when the car drove away from Forks.

"Bella, you are always so slow and now we actually are a bit late, but I'm not angry just disappointed that you never start with things until last minute-"

Edward interrupted Alice's fast voice. "That's my fault, I was the one who held her from packing, but we had such a wonderful time." He looked at me with his crocked smile.

Actually, it was Edwards fault, he was the one who picked me up yesterday with a picnic basket and a blanket in his arms. His plans was to take me to our meadow and spend the day there just talking about everything and nothing. I loved when he talked about his long gone parents and what he had done before Forks. I knew he left much of it out and only talked about the good parts but I didn't mind at all. Just listening to his soft voice while he rested his head in my lap was enough to make me the happiest girl in the world. Once again I drifted away in my mind and when I felt Edwards breath near my nose I opened my eyes again.

"A penny for your thoughts." He smiled and winked.

I laughed and reminded him of yesterday. "You, me and our meadow."

The rest of the journey towards the airport went fast due to Jaspers good driving and Edwards mind reading. No police around and a fast car. Even if I still didn't like how fast the Cullen's did drive it was easy to close my eyes and think of other things.

Jasper parked the Volvo in a long-time parking lot and we all got out of the car. The sun had gone down and Edward, Jasper and Alice could walk around, not thinking about getting any unwanted attention. Edward opened up the trunk, and easily lifted out all the big suitcases.

Alice jumped to my side. "Of course, the Luis Vuitton cases is mine, but I've gotten one for you too. It's the big one…" She looked me straight in my eyes and even if I didn't like her grand gesture I had to thank her anyways.

"Alice, no need for that, but thanks."

"You'll love the things I bought for you and I know you will thank me later." She winked and tapped her head lightly with her fingers, her signature look. Of course, I knew better then to think otherwise so I let the whole thing go.

"Come on guys, lets find the right plane." Jaspers cheerful voice reminded me of his skills, and I was sure he had manipulated me. I gave him a angry look, but he just laughed and so did Edward.

"Bella, Alice is trying to be a nice sister, but sometimes she is a pain to live with."

"Edward, I didn't think you minded what I packed for Bella. I know you read my mind when I bought it all." Alice excitement almost worked its way to me, but when he said those things I felt a sudden desire to take my new bag and throw it away. Alice who saw my plans tried to calm me down by looking at Jasper.

Then I felt the serenity and joy of being away on a trip with my best friends.

"Was that necessary, Jasper?" Edward smiled and looked at me.

"Oh, I knew it wasn't me, bad Jasper." Of course Jasper was the one, once again manipulating my feelings.

When we walked in the airport we lowered our voices. "Here you are Bella, this is your tickets now you can see where were going." She smiled when she gave me my tickets, and suddenly the butterflies in my stomach made themselves heard again. "I hope you brought your passport."

I folded out my tickets from the envelope. Jasper, Alice and Edward looked at me all together and I felt my cheeks become red. I took a deep breath, got me self together and read the tickets; **Koufonissia, Greece **

My jaw dropped, Greece? I looked at Alice, not able to talk.

"Yes, Greece and the little island Koufonissia. It's most known for being a quiet and peaceful island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. I thought it would fit us perfectly!"

"But, hunting?" That was my first thought, making sure that Edward and the others wouldn't suffer because of me.

"No need to worry, we can manage a week, and we all hunted last night." Jaspers voice calmed me down, as always. I looked at Edward.

"Sorry, love but you were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. You didn't even notice me being gone." Edwards eyes were full of apologise and of course I was the one being childish.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But please tell me next time, I will be fine with that."

"If he had woken you up you had been asking why and we didn't want to ruin the surprise with were we're going." Alice was of course right, as usual.

I took out my passport from my bag and we all went to the check in desk. The young woman in the desk eyed me quickly and helped me, then she laid her eyes on Edward and suddenly was speechless. I recognize that feeling, but Edward didn't notice. He was used to travel and knew how things worked. He gave her his passport, tickets, bags and she worked under silence. As she took care of Alice and Jaspers tickets and baggage Edward and I waited for them outside of the line.

"I cant believe this is happening." I said with a low voice.

"Why is that? Edward answered.

"Us four, on a trip together, and Greece. Does it get better?"

Edward turned around an took my other hand. "Yes it does, but no need to think about that now. The flight is long and I think you are a bit sleepy, it's getting late." He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead. Those little things he did made me feel so lucky about having him in my life.

"Are you guys ready? The gate is this way and so are the shops!" Alice, as always couldn't resist a shopping opportunity and took my hand from Edward. I gave him a pleading look and he mimed, _I'm sorry. _

So I let Alice drag me into a tax-free shop. I couldn't imagine why she wanted to shop, she already had anything she wanted and more.

"This one Bella, I think you and Edward would like." She gave me a perfume bottle, transparent with a light purple content. I took the small bottle and spurted out some of the content in the air. I smelled gently and was astonished over the fact that I really liked the scent.

"I think you are right Alice." She took the bottle and went over to the cashier. After she paid she gave me the little paper bag. I took out the box with its content and read the name of the perfume. _Lancôme Hypnôse eau de parfum._

"Thank you Alice." I smiled, after all she paid for it.

"I know you don't usually ware perfume, but I thought it would be nice to have something new for the trip."

"Alice, didn't you forget something?"

"What?" She wrinkled her forehead.

"The bag with all the new cloths?"

"Oh, well I bought that last week, so it's not new for me." She giggled and went to join Jasper and Edward who waited for us at the gate. I walked behind her, amazed of how her mind worked.

We went thru the boarding desk and got our seats. I was to sit in between Edward and Alice, and Jasper at the end.

"Was she horrible?" Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes, or no. She actually didn't buy the whole shop, she only gave me this perfume." I gave him the little bag and he took out the box.

"Hypnôse, my favourite." He eyed the small bow with a smile.

"But how…?"

"You are not the only one who gets dragged into shops. Alice can be a devil little pixie when she don't get what she wants. So sometimes it's better to go along with her plans. This perfume," he looked at it and the at me again, "she showed me a couple of weeks ago. I think I smelled thru fifty different, and this one was the only one that reminded me of you. The scent is a blend of passion flower and vanilla among other things. And you are my passion and love."

I was about to answer Edward when they announced in the speakers it was time to board the plane. Instead of answering I got on my toes and kissed him on his chin.

Alice and Jasper had already gotten onboard and Edward and I went thru the plane, hand in hand. We had good seats and TV monitors in the chair in front. As soon as I sat down I went thru the list of films showing in the plane towards Greece. There was about ten different movies and TV shows, but I stopped at one. I had heard of this movie and had wanted to see it for a while but hadn't gotten to it.

"Bella, maybe you should sleep?" Edwards tried to convince me.

"How am I able to sleep, when I know we are on the way to Greece? And I really want to see this movie." I swallowed a yawn.

"Okay then, what movie is it?" Edward leaned over to read the screen

"The Note Book."

"I've heard about that one, I hope you have some tissues, I'll bet you going to cry on this one."

Alice turned to face Edward. "She is."

Exactly that moment a stewardess walked by and Edward asked her for some tissues. She joked and asked if I was to see The Note Book. I answered yes and she went to get the tissues.

As the plane took off to Greece I watched to movie together with Edward, and of course, he and Alice was right, be the ending I cried my heart out. The movie was a great love story but also so sad. Edward helped me wipe my face with the tissues without saying a word. He recognized my tears and waited for me to calm down.

"Sorry about that, but it was great." I still had to wipe my face.

"I haven't seen you cry like that since… you know." Edwards voice was broken.

"Edward, don't. This is a happy trip, and you came back to me! I don't want to hear one more thing about that, okay?" I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.

"You are right, I'm sorry I wont mention that again. Now, maybe something to eat?"

As the last bit of food was eaten I felt my eyelids getting heavier. Edward took my hand and hummed me my lullaby softly to sleep.

**Hope you liked it, and there is gonna be alot of lemons... A happy story with lots of love!**


	2. Greece

**Sorry for the delay, but I have been very busy. But I wont let you wait to long for the next chapter, I promise!**

"Bella, love, time to wake up." Edwards low voice together with his hand, gently caressing my cheek made it easy to wake up.

I yawned and stretched my arms before I opened my eyes. "I didn't think I would go under so quickly, but I think I slept most of the time."

"Yes you did, and you are so adorable when you snore." Edward winked and I felt my cheeks blush and I felt awkward.

"No need for that, it wasn't loud." Jasper reassured me.

"I hope I didn't speak at least…"

"Only about how much you looked forward to this trip." Alice smiled and got ready to take her things.

"But, how, the sun?" Of course I was thinking about them, how they would manage with the sun.

"Alice is great with that you know. She knew and planned this trip up together with the forecast. So today the sky is overcast and with no sun." Edward explained to me. It was obvious but I still wasn't used to how Alice mind worked.

As the plan got ready for us to leave it, Edward grabbed all my stuff. As usual he was the perfect gentleman, and I together with Alice didn't have to do a thing. We walked behind Jasper and Edward, giggling. I couldn't resist, because Alice was so happy and it rubbed of to me.

Jasper had arranged a taxi to take us to the harbour. There we had a boat waiting for us. Naturally everything was already taken care of, and Edward manoeuvred the boat as well as he drove his Volvo. It was pure joy, sitting in the boat together with Alice, Jasper and Edward. Even if the sky was cloudy and it was still hot in the air, it reminded me of Phoenix. As much as I loved Phoenix and the warmth I couldn't never exchange Forks. My new life was in Forks, and this upcoming fall had a lot of new experiences waiting for me. Like the wedding among other things, I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward looked at me, anxious.

"No, just thinking about things. Nothing to worry about." We always joked about getting cold feet, and I still wasn't used to knowing that he really loved me. I wasn't the one would leave him at the alter, I loved him too much for that. I was afraid he would realize minutes before the ceremony that I was to plain for him and his family and leave me there, alone. I did trust him, but that little feeling inside couldn't go away.

"Bella, I think you will love the little hotel. It doesn't have a pool, but there is many beaches not far from the hotel. And of course, we have a car ready for us." Alice soft voice made my thoughts go away for the moment.

"I'm sure you're right, you some how now what I like and dislike. But I hope we don't share a room?" As much as I loved Alice and Jasper, having a room together with them was a little bit too much.

"No, never, it's not fun to share a room with someone that have to sleep all the night! There is too many fun things to do at night." I sighed of relief when Alice ended the sentence.

"I don't think _room _is the right word, think apartment. That's the size of the rooms. Alice can't function with a space smaller then her bedroom. And you know how big that is"! Jasper winked at me and the looked lovingly at Alice.

"You know me right, dearest." Alice looked back at Jasper.

"So I'm not gonna be surprised then when I see the apartment then?"

"No, that's right." Alice turned and looked out towards something my eyes couldn't yet see.

"Do you see it Bella?" Alice mocked me.

"No I don't, thank you very much!" She smiled and I couldn't be mad with her.

"Don't tease Bella, Alice! That's not nice. She already know she can't see as well as us." Jasper winked at Alice and they both laughed.

"Wait, now I think I see something." I tried to made myself heard over Alice and Jaspers laughter. "There, the lights."

"Yeah, only ten more minutes with this boat." Edward made the boat go even faster and my eyes got misted up because of the hard wind.

Suddenly the boat slowed down and I saw the little harbour with the small yachts and boats laying side by side, by the bridge. The sun had almost gone down completely and I longed to go to my room and take a shower.

Edward manoeuvred the boat carefully and Jasper helped him to berth the boat by the bridge. Alice took out bags and put them in a pile. I was to amazed by the scenery that I didn't even notice them doing all the work. It was Edwards voice who woke me up.

"Bella, we are ready to go to the hotel, are you?" I heard Alice and Jasper giggle and I turned to face them.

"Yeah, I'm just stunned over how beautiful this is! I know you are used to travel and have seen many places. But I haven't. This is a completely new experience for me, so just bare me out. I'm sorry if you think I'm slow…" I was always the one behind, taking too much time to do anything and I didn't like that. For now, the only thing I could do is to apologize.

"Don't be sorry, love! Take all the time that you need, were not in a hurry." Edwards voice together with Jaspers empath moves made me fell better at once.

I took my little bag and reached for Edwards hand. He lifted me out from the boat and we walked slowly on the bridge headed for the car Jasper had rented. Edward helped me in to car, never letting my hand go and I sensed the love he felt for me, streaming out from his body, into his hand, into my hand.

It only took about ten minutes to reach the little family hotel and all the time Alice talked with a low voice to Jasper in the front of the car. I had so much to look at that I didn't heard what they said. Edwards never-ending patience for me made him just watch me while I took in all the new things I saw for the first time. All the small white stone houses with tints of blue around the windows and the blue front doors. Here and there, large bits of fabric stuck to the windows moved easily in the breeze from the wind.

Jasper slowed the car down and turned the engine of. "This is it", he said.

We all got out and Jasper and Edward took out our bags. Alice and I took our small bags and knocked on the front door. A large man with a big moustache opened the door quickly, as if he had waited for us for a while.

"Welcome, welcome." He said slowly, it wasn't hard to understand him.

"Thank you Mr. Tadidis." Alice's angelic voice made Mr. Tadidis blush and he took our bags. Edward and Jasper went towards the desk, ready to sign us in. When Mr. Tadidis gave Edward the book to write his name in, he started to ask Mr. Tadidis things in Greek. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Alice.

"So he speaks Greek to?" I shouldn't be surprised.

"Yes, that's one of the many languages he speaks. I don't now how many he can at the moment, so don't be shocked if he suddenly ask you something in Swedish." Alice giggled and I just shook my head. There was always something to new to know about Edward.

Mr. Tadidis closed the books and walked towards the staircase. Edward joined my side again. "Greek?"

"Yeah, I was bored a couple of years ago, and with not needing any sleep I learned Greek immediately." His crocked smile made my heart skip a beat.

"I should have known." I took his hand and walked up the staircase behind Jasper and Alice with Edward behind me.

The staircase ended in the middle of the top floor. When I looked around I only saw two doors. One to the left end of the hallway and one on the right end of the hallway. Mr. Tadidis said something in Greek and Alice together with Jasper got a key and went towards the door to the left. Then Mr. Tadidis gave a similar key to Edward and pointed to the right.

"Good night, miss." Mr. Tadidis said to me and then walked down the stairs.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Alice voice startled me and I jumped.

"Alice, take it easy." Edward grunted to Alice.

"It's okay, just so much to take in. Was your room to your liking, Alice?" I was sure that she had something she could complain about.

"Yes, I love it. You can see it tomorrow, Jasper needs me. Good night." She kissed me on my cheek lovingly and smiled at Edward.

"Ready to see our room now?" Edward towed me along down the long hallway. When he opened the door I gasped. It was so beautiful.

At first there was a resting area with a large white sofa just under one of the big oversized windows. All the windows was opened and from outside I heard the oceans waves. The pillows on the floor were in different colours, from purple to off white, making the feeling in the room relaxed.

I couldn't close my mouth, and the further in the room we got, the more beautiful things I saw, but when Edward opened the blue double doors I dropped my jaw. The big room with the large king size bed in the middle was magnificent. The dark wood on the headboard and footboard shined in the moonlight and the large white duvet with the matching pillows were very inviting. The bed was the centrepiece of the room, and it was hard to take my eyes of it, but I tried. I stroke my hand gently on the soft footboard and walked to the other side of the room, there was a little turquoise sofa, with a large blanket on the side. In front of the sofa, a little table filled with lit candles, making the room feel warm.

I heard Edward behind me, not saying a word, letting me examine the room myself. In front of the little table there was two windows with a big door in between them. The door was slightly open, so I pushed it open even more. There was a rather big balcony filled with flowers in every colour imaginably. The scents from the flowers blew my mind away and I couldn't stop inhaling the sweetness from them. On the balcony there was a four chairs and a big table in the middle.

"What du you think?" Edward came from my behind and laid his arms around my body and folded his hands on my stomach.

"Love it, it doesn't get better than this!" I laid my hands on top of his strong arms and sighed.

"Yes it does love."

"How so?" I challenged him.

"You haven't seen the bathroom yet." I turned around, still with his hands around me and saw his smile.

"Now I'm curios, can I see it?"

"Of course, love. Follow me." He let me go and took my hand.

We went out from the bedroom towards the relax room again and Edward opened a smaller door on the opposite side of the room, from the bedroom.

"I think you're right, as always." The thing I aimed for was the grand jacuzzi in the middle on the room, just under another large window.

"Maybe we should test it tonight, to see if it works?" Edward smiled and his suggestion sent electric beams down my spines, into my legs.

"That sounds like a good idea." I smiled, trying to remember if I had packed a bikini or not.

"Check your new bag, I think Alice packed you something to ware."

"Probably." Of course she had, she knew this was about to happen. So I walked out towards the bedroom where Edward had put down our cases and opened the Louis Vuitton bag.

"I'll get this monster started, just shout when your ready." Edward said when he took his trunks from the other bag.

"Okay, if I'll find something to ware." Edward closed the door and I started to work thru the bag, trying to find something like a two piece bikini.

Alice had definitely not been thinking about how much all this cloths had cost. Cloths with famous brands like Chanel, DvF, Ralph Lauren, Versace and Givenchy. The list could go on and at some point I stopped looking at the brands and started concentrating on finding what I was looking for.

Of course, at the bottom of the case I found it. Three sets of bikinis. Simple but nice ones. I chose the blue one, knowing it was Edwards favourite colour on me.

I changed and adjusted the halter neck and wrapped my hair in a knot, on my head. I took a towel that Edward had left for me on the bed, wrapped it around my body and opened the door. "I'm ready now." I whispered out in the room, aware that Edward could hear me.

"I'm in the bathroom." I heard him answer.

So I walked towards the bathroom door and slid it open. Hundreds of candles in the bathroom were lit. The Jacuzzi were filled with water and bubbles and Edward was already in it.

"Wow, this is amazing." Even thou the room was magical I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering towards Edwards bare chest.

"Why don't you come and join me?" I was ready to throw away my towel and jump in, but instead I blushed. Not ready for the feelings inside me, the desire for him and his body. I wanted to caress him, stroke his body and taste him.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward face suddenly become a bit worried.

"It's nothing. Love you."

"Love you too." He responded. That gave me enough self-esteem to unwrap the towel and threw it to the side and climb into the Jacuzzi. The hot water embraced my body and the smell from the bubbles made me relax.

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. I tilted my head back and felt how Edward took my hand under the water. His hand were warm, from the hot water and my hand didn't get goose bumps as it always did.

"Open your eyes."

I did what he said and in an instant he had grabbed my body and unexpectedly I sat in his lap. His one arm around my back, holding my into place and the other on top of my thigh under the hot water.

"That was fast." I smiled, feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"That's how I do it." His hands gently massaging my body. I closed my eyes again, feeling the tingling feeling in my body and smiled.

"What?" Edward said curiously.

"Nothing…or everything. This, all this. It's so much, and I love it. Being here with you, sharing this holiday with Alice and Jasper. Sitting in this big Jacuzzi with your arms around me. I feel the love for you growing bigger everyday, every hour, minute, second! I love you so much that I think my heart is about to burst any day now!" I opened my eyes again and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"That how it is for me too. The love I have in my body for you, I cant put words on it, it's to much. The feeling is to strong. You are my everything, my all, my future. I cant live without you. You mean the world to me." A tear from my eye slid down my cheek and Edward captured it with a kiss.

This was enough, I felt satisfied for now, knowingly that after the wedding in august he was to make me a part of his body, of himself with his venom and we could spend the eternity together.

Once again I closed my eyes and felt how the long journey, together with the hot bath and Edward beside me made my body feel tired. With a large yawn I feel asleep in my favorite position, in Edwards arms.

**As always, THANK YOU for reading and leaving a review! Those reviews make me write even faster you know! ;)**


	3. Pori Beach

**A new chapter at the end of the week, maybe a tradition? :)**

The bright sun in my eyes woke me up. I slowly opened my right eye and saw Edward observe my half naked body.

"Good morning, love. Was is a good sleep?"

"Mhm. " I mumbled, a bit confused. "Didn't I fall asleep in the jacuzzi?"

"Yes you did. So I carried you into our bed and together with the warm winds from the ocean you dried up quickly." He smiled and let his hand rest on my stomach giving my goose bumps.

"I'm sorry for being so boring. I promise I'll make it up to you today." So typical of me, falling asleep in the middle of something.

"I'm sure you will." He laughed. "That little devil."

I was about to ask what he meant when I heard someone knock on the door.

"I've ordered up some breakfast for you, you must be hungry. You can eat on the balcony?"

"Yes, that sounds great. Can you open the door so I change into to something more appropriate?" I wasn't used to wearing only a little bikini and longed for a shower and some new cloths.

"It's only Jasper and Alice, they can wait while you pick your cloths and do all the humans things you want." Edward didn't move a muscle and stayed put in the big white bed.

The thought of letting Alice and Jasper wait made my body move. "Okay, I'll hurry up." I took my new suitcase and grasped the first thing that looked like a dress, and some underwear.

I heard Edward laugh while I hurried up to the bathroom. I looked the door and turned on the shower. The hot water made my body ease up to the feelings I felt when Edward held his cold hand on my stomach. I blushed in the shower and laughed at myself for being so sensitive. _Soon_, I thought.

I took a big towel from the shelf and wrapped my body inside it. I let my hair hang loose and started to dry my body. The loose summer dress showed of my curves in all the right places, and I wrapped my hair in a loose ponytail.

I unlocked the door and walked towards the bedroom and balcony.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well?" Alice's high pitched voice welcomed me out.

"Yes, thanks, you?" I smiled, and Alice too, knowingly that sleep wasn't an option for a vampire.

Edward had already put my breakfast on the table and I was ready to eat, feeling a bit hungry. The sky was cloudy and Alice wore a big sun hat. Edward and Jasper sat under a big blue parasol, away from the sun.

"Mhm, it was great." Alice joked.

I sat down, enjoying the sun and took a glass of orange juice. The juice over here tasted like sun, even better then in Forks. Edward and Jasper looked in some magazines, checking up what happened in the world while we traveled to Greece.

Edward glanced at me. "Taste good?"

"Mhm, like the sun…" He laughed, so did I.

"It doesn't look good, but I trust you. So, what do you think we are up to today?" Edwards eyes sparkled, and I knew he had already made plans for us.

"You tell me. " I teased. "Or Alice perhaps?"

"I know!" Alice almost jumped in her chair, making her big hat fall to the side. She adjusted it and turned to me. "Well, I've rented two motor scooters, the are already here outside waiting four us. Hurry up Bella!"

"Alice, let her eat in her own pace, we have all day you know." Jasper calmed Alice down and me at the same time me.

"I'm done soon, and then you have me the whole day…" Was I glad over that fact? Yes, actually. Even if Alice used to drag me into doing things I normally didn't like, the time with her was fun. And after a couple of hours with her, the reunion with Edward seemed sweeter.

"Great, and I think I know what you should wear today…"

"No, Alice, I can pick for myself." She held her hands up in defense.

"But you don't know where were going today, what to do. I know, and I also know the perfect outfit for the thing. Please Bella?" She tilted her head and pouted her lips.

I growled. "Okay Alice, just this one."

"Of course." She was already on her feet and giggled. I saw in her face, this wasn't the last time she would get what she wanted with my outfits.

"Sometimes she is a bit hard to like." Edward winked at me.

"Yes, but I love her anyways." I smiled back and started to eat the cereals. The view from the balcony was breathtaking and it was hard to concentrate on eating when I had the beautiful panorama in front of me. A large yacht made its way through the small waves together with small fishing boats, all painted in white and blue. It looked like a postcard, but it was real and that reminded me of calling dad. I knew he didn't care what time it was, hearing my voice was all.

"Edward, can I borrow your phone, I want to call Charlie."

Instantly he had a silver phone in his hand, ready to give it to me. "Yes, here you are."

I searched the phonebook for the right number and pressed dial. I heard the signals go through all the way to Forks.

"Hallo?" Charlie's voice were heavy with sleep, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dad, its me, Bella. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." Charlie was as a bad liar as I was. "Where are you?" it sounded like he already knew and I wondered who told him.

"Greece, and it's wonderful, its almost unbelievable!" I laughed and Edward together with Jasper joined me.

"Sounds like a great place. Never been there as you know but I bet it's fantastic." Charlie swallowed a yawn and I decided to end the short conversation.

"Dad, I can hear that you need some sleep. How about I call you later this week?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Talk to you later Bells."

"Bye dad!"

"Wait!" Charlie yelled in the phone. "Is Alice there too, she hast left you or anything?"

"Don't worry dad, she is with me all the time." She almost was, anyway. In the other room across the hallway.

"Good, love you Bells, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and gave the phone to Edward.

"Is he being a bit overprotective?" Alice danced over the balcony with some cloths in her arms.

"You know Charlie, that's his thing. He loves me, that's all." Knowing that made my stomach hurt, thinking about me, leaving him in the fall. I couldn't be near him, the chance of me hurting him… I saw Edwards face and decided once again that he was worth it all, and I would never look back as soon as he made me one of them.

"Give me the cloths Alice, I'm done eating." I stretched my arms out to her.

She handed them to me. "Here you are, and you are going to look absolutely adorable in them."

I got up from the chair. "Give a couple of minutes, then I'm ready." I walked towards the bathroom, examining what Alice had chosen for me. Another bikini, this one, blue with small white stars all over and a lighter and short, white see thru dress. She was really into giving me makeovers, and she would never be tired of that.

I changed quickly and got out. I took all my things and gathered them in a bag.

"You really need some sun block. Even if the sky is cloudy the sun here is strong. I'll fix that. " Edward had a bottle in his hands and squeezed out some of its content.

"Yeah you're right, with my luck I'll probably burn." I lifted up my sun dress for him to reach my back.

He started with my shoulders, working his way down my back, my arms. The tingling feeling in my bode grew stronger and I felt a bit unsatisfied when he was done. But I swallowed it and took the bottle to rub the sun block on my legs and stomach. When I was ready I let the dress fall down over my body.

Alice was already carrying a bag and she tapped her foot impatiently, not even Jasper could calm her down.

"I'm done Alice, just let me get my shoes and the we can go." She handed me a pair of white sandals.

I quickly put them on and reached for Edwards hand. "Alice is just worrying because of the clouds, she has already planned the way because of them. We don't want the others to know what we are."

Edwards words reminded me of them, being vampires and the huge risk they've taken by choosing Greece to spend the holiday in.

"I'm sorry." My famous words.

"No_, I'm _sorry Bella, I'm the one who should apologize. First and foremost, this _is _a holiday. And the meaning a holiday is to take it slow and enjoy. Not hurrying of to things." Alice tried to say she was sorry and of course I forgave her at once.

"It's okay Alice, lets go!" I put on a smile and dragged Edward behind med as we walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

Mr Tadidis stopped us. "Did you sleep well, miss?" He looked at me.

"Yes, very well. The rooms are beautiful and I already love them!" Mr. Tadidis smiled and waved us goodbye as we walked through the front door of the small hotel.

Outside two scooters were parked next too each other. A blue one and a red one. On the blue one a helmet rested on the saddle and I knew the helmet was for me. I walked to it and grabbed it with my hands. I looked at Edward and I saw in his eyes, the wish of me wearing it tight on my head in case of an accident. Of course with my luck I obeyed. A head is a good thing to have and I quickly put it on. Edwards cold hands adjusted the buckle under my chin so it sat properly.

"Can I drive?" I knew my wish was never to be granted but I tried anyways.

"With your luck _and _your poor driving? No it's better if I'll drive for now and you can test it out later, okay?" Edward sounded almost nervous and I tried to stick my tongue out under the helmet but it didn't work of course.

Jasper and Alice were already on their scooter and the cloudy sky hid us well. Edward got on ours and I jumped on in the back.

"Are you ready Bella? Hold on tight!"

"Yeah!" Edward started the scooter and we were off. Jasper drove first and showed the way.

People were already up, sweeping their front steep from sand and dust, washing cloths, making food and baking bread. Everywhere we drove the locals greeted with their hands and we waved in response. All of them seemed so nice and carefree, and I laid my head on Edwards back, tilting it so I could see the ocean at all time. The scenery blew my mind all the time and I couldn't believe I really was here, having a dream vacation with some of the best friends I ever had! I wished a second for Angela being here. She was the best human friend I had in real life. But soon I couldn't see her either any more. But as always, it was a small prize to pay for having Edward in my life for eternity.

After being on the scooters for about twenty minutes I saw how we got to the outside of the small village. In the countryside of the small Island Koufonissia the houses were wider apart from each other, and on the meadows surrounding the houses the farmers worked with their donkeys who pulled the wagons filled with different things.

We crossed the Island and Jasper slowed down. I heard the ocean and smelled the salt water. Jasper stopped and Alice jumped of, Edward parked our scooter right next to the other one. Edward helped me of and unbuckled the helmet, he took it of my head and kissed me quickly. I smiled and gave him a hug.

Alice and Jasper had already moved away from us, walking on the small path towards the sea. Edward took my hand and we walked behind them. Alice put her hand around Jaspers back and he laid his hand on her head, lovingly. They stopped and waited for us to joined them.

"This is one of the best sights of the Island, I promise." Edward mumbled in my ear. I didn't mistrust him and smiled.

As we got up on the small ridge I gasped. In front of us, a white sand beach with crystal-clear water and high cliffs embracing the beach.

"You are so right." I let the air out and reminded me of breathing. "I cant believe I'm saying this, but lets swim, now!" The blue water called my name and I was ready to join it.

"It really is breathtaking, and we are lucky enough to have it all to ourselves. It's low season now so we are almost alone on the Island, being tourists." Jaspers southern accent slowed his words down.

"Come on, I wanna get in now." I pushed the other ones and they weren't late to grant my wish. Edward threw my up on his back and we all raced down to the beach.

Alice stopped and put her things in order on the beach, I just threw my dress off and joined Edward and Jasper in the water.

I waded slowly in the blue crystal-clear water, making my human memory remember all the details of this beach and ocean. Edward and Jasper were already further out and Alice joined me by my side.

"Hey Alice, what is this beach called?" Something so beautiful needed a graceful name.

"It's called, Pori Beach." The best beach on the entire Island. It's not only good swimming waters, it's good diving waters too. And since we don't have to breath, well it's very easy to wonder off, looking at all the cute fishes." She took my hand under the water and it didn't feel cold at all. I wondered if it would be the same with Edwards hands.

The hot water caressed and relaxed my body and when the water got to deep Edward and Jasper came to us. As Edward took my hand it felt like he had the same temperature as I did.

"You're not cold at all, that's a different feeling." I breathed out.

"The hot water changes out body temperature, and it's quite nice not giving you goose bumps for once." He helped me up on his back and we started to swim out, further away from the beach.

I could see the fishes under us, in every colour possible. It was stunning.

**If you are curious, the Island Koufonissia does exist and the beach in the story to. I think I need to go there, writing the story with seeing the sceneryes in front of me... I think I need a vacation too, soon. The weather in Sweden is bad, it rains every freakin day...!  
**


	4. Alice's surprise

**AN: Sorry for the delay, but together with this warm weather I haven't spend so much time at the computer as I wanted...**

Edward took me to the beach after a while of swimming far away from shoreline. Alice and Jasper had already gotten out of the water and sunbathed on a blanket on the beach. Their pale white bodies glistened when the suns beams hit them. It was almost impossible to look right at them, they were spectacular. I turned to face Edward, the most beautiful one of them three, and took his hand. It sparkled like he had diamonds attached to every little bit of his skin. I turned his hand over and traced the lines that were impossible to see because of the radiant sparkles. I knew this part of him like it was my own. How many times had I looked at it, analyzed it in my mind? Caressed and kissed it? Probably to many times, but Edward never lost his patience around me. He trusted me even if I always didn't believe in myself.

"Hungry, love?" Edwards voice interrupted my thoughts, as if he knew where my mind had wondered of to.

In that instant I felt my stomach growl. I looked down at it and said, "Yeah, it sure sounds like that anyways."

Edward laughed and tugged me to Alice and Jasper. They had prepared a large blanket on the sand and a little basket filled with delicious food for me. Jasper had even put up a little sun tent for me to sit in. My skin wasn't used to this strong sun and it was cosy to share the tent together with Edward.

He unpacked the little basket and I felt how hungry I truly was. Bread, cheese, grapes and wine. I lifted up the wine bottle and added a question mark on my face.

"I don't drink, don't you have plain water?"

Alice laughed loudly. "Bella, it's just wine, have one glass, I'm sure you'll like it!"

"I trust you Alice, one glass, not more!" I grunted out, not satisfied.

She poured up wine in a little cute glass and I took a bite of the newly baked bread. I tasted the cold white wine carefully and let the bitter taste fall down my throat. It wasn't as bad as I thought and took another sip.

"It was good, interesting. I think I can get used to that taste." I gave Alice a little smile and gave the empty glass to Edward. He packed it down in the picnic bag and gave me some grapes. They were cold and it felt good in my mouth.

Alice mumbled something to Jasper, but I couldn't hear what they said to each other. Maybe for the best anyways, making up plans, not letting me know anything. I didn't like to be in the centre of attention and trying new things in front of people. But hanging out with Edward, having him as my closest friend…He could encourage me, and made me believe I could do anything my heart and mind wanted. He was, and is the best thing ever happen to me.

I lowered my back in the small tent, just letting my white legs stick out in the sun. Edward had already positioned himself in a lying pose beside me. He looked like a male supermodel with his smooth body, and together with small drips in his hair from the water, he was a perfect sight for my eyes.

He had already put his arm out for me to rest my head on, and it was cool. Perfect for this warm day and I sighed loudly, it couldn't get more perfect than this. The breeze from the ocean, the hot air and of course, spending this day with Edward.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" His voice were as always curious when he asked that question.

"Everything and nothing. Sometimes I wish you could read my mind like you can read everyone else." I paused. "I want you to see what I think, even if there is sometimes moments when I think _very _human thoughts." I paused again and blushed. Suddenly my mind had wondered of to the feelings I had last night.

"Bella, your blushing. Now I really want to know what you are thinking about." Edward tried with his most persuasive voice to dazzle me like he knew, worked. But this time I was prepared and closed my eyes in just the right moment.

"Well, this is a very intimate thing I think about, and I don't think this is the right moment now." I pointed in Alice and Jaspers direction.

Edward smiled, "Promise to tell me tonight, I'm not letting you off the hook this time."

"I'm never off the hook with you around. I'm wrong, you can read me, or at least my body language and not my thoughts." I couldn't help but smile back, thou I knew what waited for me later that night.

The day at the beach went fast, to fast and when Alice told me it was time to go back to the hotel I struggled to persuade her to let us stay a while longer. But she shook her head no and pointed towards the sky. I knew what she meant by that and I saw small cotton clouds forming bigger clouds. The cover up Alice, Edward and Jasper needed desperately. But I was sure this wasn't the last time we were spending the day at Pori Beach.

As before, Edward drove the scooter. He didn't let me, afraid that I might get hurt, as usual. I was quite content with that, sitting behind him and holding my arms tightly around his body. Alice and Jasper drove in front of us, leading the way back. It was the same way we came from and I recognized the fields, houses and even the peoples. I was certain they had seen tourists before, but was we odd? Three of us looked picture perfect, and then it was me. Did anyone wonder? Did Mr. Tadidis speculate or did he already know about the truth? How Alice had talked about the small family hotel, maybe this wasn't their first trip here. Why was I thinking about this? It didn't matter at all, the only thing that mattered was that we had a great holiday.

I saw our hotel and Edward slowed down, I jumped off and gave him my helmet. My hair was a mess and I was too warm again. I desperately needed a shower and wanted to get up to our room. But Alice stopped me.

"I have a little surprise for Jasper tonight, so we are leaving you too lovebirds alone." She winked and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what she had in store for poor Jasper, some shopping perhaps? "But first, I need to borrow you room for a couple of seconds." She had already taken the key from Edwards hand and made her way up stairs.

Just as we were to joined her and yell at her for doing so, Mr. Tadidis showed up, something in my head told me that Alice already knew he was to show up when we got here, to stall us a bit.

"Did you have a good day today?" Mr. Tadidis asked in poor english.

"Yes, thanks. We visited Pori Beach. It was beautiful and the water was warm and clear." Mr. Tadidis was such a nice man, and I felt like I really wanted him to know how stunning this island was. And of course how lucky he was to live here. "I don't think I want to leave, ever!"

"Thank you miss. Not many tourists now, good for you." He smiled and soaked in the praise I gave him for his island.

"Please, call me Bella, Mr. Tadidis."

"Okay, Bella. Breakfast as usual tomorrow?"

This time Edward answered in Greek. I think is was about the breakfast and Mr. Tadidis wished us good night.

"Edward, what time is it?" I got a bit confused when Mr. Tadidis said good night, was it that late already?

He looked down at his wrist watch and answered. "We've been away almost the whole day, it's almost eight o'clock."

"Oh." Was the only thing o got out. Jasper sensed my confused feelings and laughed.

"The time travels fast when you have a good time. Lets see if my pixie wife is done in your room." Jasper walked ahead in the stairs with Edward and I behind him.

As we got to our floor Alice waited for us. "Done." She said with a devilish smile and threw the small room key into Edwards hand. The she took Jaspers hand and giggled while they got to their room.

"I wonder what she was up to in our room?"

"Didn't you read her mind Edward?" I was a bit confused.

"It's sort of hard when she is singing the Swedish national anthem over and over again."

For the second time in the last five minutes I said, "Oh" again.

Edward unlocked the door and when we got in there was lit candles all over the room. I literally dropped my jaw and I wondered what she meant by doing that. None of us said a word and when I saw that there was even more candles in the bathroom and the bedroom I heard Edward mumbled Alice's name quiet angrily.

"What do you think she mean about this?"

"I don't know." Edward answered.

A little envelope placed on my nightstand with my name on it caught my interest. I saw that Edward had a similar envelope on his side of the bed.

"Should I be afraid?" I pointed the question out to Edward.

"This is Alice we're talking about…so yes." I swallowed loudly by his words and took out the note from the envelope.

_Bella, honey. I've seen the future and I know it's time for you two now. Don't be afraid, just listen to yourself and everything will be wonderful. There is a nightgown ready for you in the bathroom, wear that. Take your time, see you tomorrow!_

_Love you_

_Your sister Alice, xoxoxo_

I suddenly realized what she meant by those words and blushed all over my body. I felt like a glowing red tomato. I didn't know what to say so I took my note and ran into the bathroom. Edward did no attempt to follow me and I was to upset to even think about what it said in Edwards note.

This was what I wanted, but I wasn't sure that Edward wanted this too. Even so, he was a man with desires just like me. I had sometimes when we kissed intensive felt in his touch he was ready for more but was to unsure about himself to continue. He could never forgive himself if he'd injured me in some way. That feeling for him was stronger than his human feelings about me.

I turned the shower on and let my dress fall of my body. I still had my bikini on and I took it of as well. I turned my body around and looked at it in the big mirror. I liked my body even if I had lots of small scars from accidents when I was younger. I traced the scars with my finger, remembering from when I got them. The time in hospital when I got my appendix removed, when I tripped and fell over a bench in the mall and cracked one rib, and I had to sow up the cut I got in my forehead. I had somewhere over the years stopped with the counting on how many stitched I had got all over my body but I knew Renée still counted. Even the scar on my hand was even more visible now when the sun had change my usual pale body a bit brownish.

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowingly what was to happen this evening. The butterflies in my stomach flew around, almost making me sick. But I swallowed them down, forced them to serenity and walked into the shower. As always the hot water helped me relax my muscles and think clear. What was he expecting of me? What was I expecting of him? One night, not long ago when Edward was out hunting, I finally realized what all the fuzz about sex was, how important to do it with the right person. Of course I knew sex could be done only in lust, but there were also something more than that. _Making love, _those words, the meaning of them. To share something so important and so intimate with another person who you loved and wanted to be as one with.

There were many times together with Edward I thought was the best moment I had shared with him, but this evening would change that, I felt it in my bones, in my soul. Tomorrow would be different between us in a good way, he had seen all me and I him. I blushed again in the shower and tried to calm me down by massaging in shampoo in my hair. It felt good to rinse it and then wash my body free from the salt in the ocean and the sand from the white beach.

I got out from the shower and looked at the cloths Alice had chosen fro me to wear. It was a silky, knee long lingerie. I was a bit surprised, I had thought it was blue but Alice once again had surprised me, it was shiny dark purple. My hair was a mess as usual so I only dried it with the thick white towel and let it hang loose down my back. I couldn't help but make a grimace when I slid the purple lingerie on my body. But when I once again looked at myself in the mirror I got a bit happy. This was me, facing myself in the mirror. Plain Bella Swan, nothing more than that. If I could remember that, nothing could go wrong.

I took a deep breath and opened the door out to the relaxing room. Edward wasn't there, I assumed he was in the bedroom. I took another deep breath and at the same time, forcing the butterflies to go away. I pattered quietly on the red carpet, heading for the bedroom. I stopped in the doorframe, Edward was in the bed with nothing on his upper body. The shorts he had on earlier this day was changed to a pair of loose fitted jeans shorts. I was sure he had heard me but he didn't look at me. I cleared my throat to get his attention and it worked.

His golden eyes grew and got big. He opened his mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. So I decided to help him.

"Do you like Alice's choice?" I said with a low voice.

"Mhm." Edwards eyes were still stuck on me and my body, my face became warm on red again.

"Please, say something, don't just look at me, it feels like something is wrong." Suddenly I felt nervous, somewhat off and wrong.

"It's just you. You look amazing and I can't stop looking at you. You dazzle me, Bella!" His frank words made my head spin a bit and I had to lean my body at the doorpost to not fall down by his words.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said with my weak voice.

"Alice again." He smiled and got up from the bed.

The bedroom was lit with hundreds of blue and white candles. Together with the flowers all over it seemed to be like a scene from a dream. The knight in his shiny armour and the princess, saved in the last minute from the dragon.

Edward stopped when he was in front of me, I noticed a faint scent of his personal fragrance and I couldn't stop myself. I took that one last step to reach his body. I captured him with a firm hold around his neck with both my arms and made his lips met mine. He wasn't late to understand what I meant and lifted me up in his strong arms. I locked my legs around his back and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Then I let my head roll back, to see what he reacted to my body language.

"Bella…" My name slipped out from his blood red lips and I knew that this night was to change everything about us for the better.

**Next chapter is to be steamy.... ;)**


	5. A new experience

**Sorry for the delay, but this one was kinda hard to write, but fun :D**

Edward kissed my neck, following my pumping blood veins just beneath my pale skin to my face. It seemed like he kissed every little piece of my skin, and he left a red trace behind him. My skin reacted to his kisses and changed colour, from pale white to blushing red. His mouth didn't even feel cold anymore, and his hands were as warm as mine. Somewhere in the background I heard the sounds from Enigma, my favourite music. The music combined with all the candles burning in the room, surrounding us made me feel like we weren't even on earth any more.

He still had me in his arms and I clung on him, for my life it felt like. I didn't want to let him go, I wanted him all over me and inside me. The lust, the urge raged inside my body with fury. I moaned from his kisses and his touch on my body, the tingling feeling inside me screamed to make itself heard and I panted fast.

Edward stopped with the kisses and smiled. " Are you sure? I am."

"Yes, couldn't be more sure. I want this, I want you now." His angelic face were almost bursting with his smile and he laid me down carefully on our bed.

He took of his cloths but let his underwear stay on. I took my hand and traced his muscles on his stomach, he was truly the most beautiful thing I had even seen. His breathing became uneven and I understood for a split second that he was just as into this as I was. It was an exciting feeling that I could make him feel what I felt when he caressed my body all those times in my bed, in Forks.

I smiled and got up on my knees, and folded one leg over Edward to sit on him, over his waist. My dress were now only covering my upper body and I felt his skin against mine. I bent down and kissed his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose and the his lips. I made him open his red lips so I could taste his smell, his sweet taste. It made me hungry for more and I once again started to massage his chest and stomach. The skin was smooth and hard but not as pale as it used to be. His skin changed colour to a pale pink instead of white and I saw that my fingers made his skin change. Edward had a hard time with only me touching him, he wanted to feel my skin under his fingers to. And as I got down to kiss him again he took a hold on my dress and pulled the sheer fabric over my head. I blushed when I realized I was naked with only my underwear on and covered my breasts with my hands.

"It's okay Bella." Edward whispered.

He took his booth hands and put them over of mine. He let them be there for a minute for me to calm down, and when I finally did and removed my hands slowly he let his hands stay put on my breasts. Suddenly something in me woke up and I wasn't insecure anymore at this, showing my body to Edward. Even if he couldn't read my mind we still were on the same level with anything else and he was the one who knew me best. I had no secrets from him and that was how I wanted it to be forever.

Edward sat up in the bed with me still on top of him, letting his hands fall of my breasts and kiss me while he had his hands on my back, tracing my spine up and down slowly. I felt the tingling feeling all the way down to my toes and panted heavily. Edward let me fall back a bit more and kissed me all over my neck and down. As he came to my breasts he took his right hand and stroked the area around the nipple. I moaned with lust and grabbed my hold around his back harder. I dug my fingernails in his marble skin with desire and wanted him to go on. But he teased me.

Just as I was to scream to him to go on I felt how he blew gently on the nipple and then kissed it. He did the same with the other one, kissed and licked it carefully. It felt heavenly and one second later I was on my back with Edward on top on me. During that second he hadn't let his lips of my body and he carefully let his whole bodyweight lean on me. It was somehow rather nice then heavy, having his weight on me, and I sighed of satisfaction.

Edward got on his knees, making me spread my legs. With one fast grip of his hand he ripped my underwear apart and now I was completely naked. My hands were on the way down to cover up, instinctively. But Edward took my hands before they got down and grabbed them both with his left hand. He then lifted my hands over my head and almost locked them down to the pillow, behind my head. His other hand took my breast again and he kissed the other breast, teasingly. He looked up at me, to reassure that he did the right thing. I was to busy to concentrate me on my breathing that I almost didn't see that he looked at me.

Then I felt how his right hand stroke my stomach, making its way down to my lower body parts. I wasn't late to react to his touch and opened my eyes widely. Edward then moved his lips to mine and I took them with desire. I felt how he came closer and closer to my sensitive parts, and when he reached them I groaned with pleasure. Edward lifted up his head, to see my reaction to his touch. I locked my eyes to his and he let my hands loose. I then took a firm grip on his other, free hand and took it in mine. My other hand followed his hand who was busy giving me an experience I had never done before. I stroke his arm, or at least I tried. It felt like my entire body was on fire, but a good fire and I couldn't hold it still, it moved together with Edwards fingers and I heard how he panted in the same rhythm as I did. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but it felt the room was spinning, and I got heavier and heavier.

Suddenly it felt like I was on a cloud, bathing in sun and my body stretched up in an arc. All I saw was Edwards face in front of me and I screamed his name, over and over again, slowly as my body calmed down after the orgasm he gave me.

"I love you, Edward." was all I could say after I calmed down enough to say something other than his name.

He looked me deep into my eyes as he could see my soul beneath my brown irises and said the words the meant to world to me, "I love you to, Bella."

He took me in his arms once again and I felt how tired I was from the experience. I cuddled up right next to him and had my back tightly to his chest. He let my head rest on his arm and took my hand, the other arm was around my stomach, in a firm grip. He wasn't ready to let me loose just yet and I yawned of exhaustion and closed my eyes.

*********

Edward woke me up gently with a kiss on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned my body around to face him and put my arms round his neck. I kissed him back, I felt my body awake to life again, I wasn't done with him yet and his response to my kisses were that he felt the same as I did.

With one hand I explored his body with my fingers, up and down his back. Traced every little bit of his skin, my nails on his marble skin. He shivered with pleasure and I worked my way over to his chest., massaging his stomach gently. My hand trembled when I got down to his hips, almost with a tease and some insecurity from my side held me back before I got in the near of his penis. As my fingers discovered his most sensitive parts he moaned quiet and closed his eyes. My fingers felt his smooth skin, up and down slowly. It was hard, much harder then I'd ever thought it would be and was a bit surprised over that. When I was about to take a grip around it Edward took my hand. His move made me confused but I let him decided what his limits were.

He rolled my over on my back and laid his body on top of me again. With his legs he made my legs spread round his. I was ready for this, I knew what he was about to do. I locked my eyes into his and he did the same, ready to stop at any second if he was to eager and hurt me. But I smiled, giving him the reassurance he needed to proceed.

I felt his hard penis enter my warm opening and I moaned of satisfaction. Edward took it slow, almost to slow before he filled me. I saw how hard he struggled in his face to not to hurt me. I lifted up my legs even more and locked them round his back and grabbed his strong arms with my hands. He changed the pace, and I couldn't be quiet anymore. I breathed loudly and moaned in the same pace as Edward did. As I was about to come again Edward grabbed my legs and turned me over, making me be on top again, this time I could decide the pace. I moved slowly up and down, almost teasing him. Edward took my hands and I balanced on his hands. We moved together and I speeded the pace, seeing that Edward enjoyed my work. I felt the same feelings in my body again, I was about to come and let Edward decide the pace. It took only seconds for us to come together and we both screamed with pleasure.

My body twitched in the aftermath of the orgasm and I slowly dropped my body down over his body, resting my head on his cool chest. Edward caressed my back and at the same time, wiped away the small drops of perspiration I've gotten during the gymnastic exercises.

My breathing slowed down after a while on Edwards chest, his strong arms, his scent, everything was overwhelming. He had taken my virginity and I, his. It couldn't be more perfect, I trusted him with my life. My body felt tired, but at the same time, ached for more. To have Edward once again inside me, his fingers all over my body and then making him enjoy it as much as I did. Half the pleasure was watching his reactions when I gave him the same pleasure he gave me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered my name.

"Yeah?"

"I don't understand why we didn't do this sooner…? I could stop myself, I trusted my urges. This was one of the best nights in my life, and sharing this with you…" His voice broke.

"Waiting just did this even more pleasurable. We did the right thing. I couldn't be more in love with you right now." I lifted my head and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Maybe time for a shower?" Edward smiled and I agreed with his suggestion.

"Yes please." I said with a childish voice.

Edward picked me up in his arms and carried my naked body into the large shower. He turned on the shower and put me down, our bodies covered in water, all wet. I lifted my head up and closed my eyes, meeting the water from the shower head. I felt how Edward released his arms from me and started to soap me, he started on my back and worked his way to my front. He was very thorough round my breasts and I once again felt the shivers down my spine. He didn't met my eyes, concentrating on what he was doing. When he was done and I was clean he worked his way down do my legs, carefully around my sensitive parts. I saw how he got more excited but took it easy. I felt the same as him and was ready for round three.

I took the soap from his hands and put in on the shelf behind me. I smirked and was sure about what I did. With one second of hesitation I jumped up in his arms, locking my legs around his back. He instantly understood what I meant and tilted me back so I had the shower wall behind me to lean on. He lowered me a bit more and slowly pressed in his fully erected penis inside me. I squealed of pleasure as Edward worked with the pace to not move to fast. I searched for his lips and found them. His tongue in mine, almost licking my saliva and I responded by doing the same, he tasted sweet, like the purest of flowers combined with a manly fragrance and I couldn't get enough of him. It was hard to concentrate on kissing while he gave me such satisfaction and I tried hard to focus but it was difficult, it was so enjoyable. It felt like heaven and all the my muscles in my stomach contracted, body tensed up for another orgasm. This time I buried my cries of pleasure in his arms and I truly felt content. I couldn't be more happier, and I felt how tears from my eyes ran down my cheeks. Edward sat me down, worried that he injured me.

He took my face in his hands, " Are you hurt?"

"No, this is tears of joy, just hold me."

Edward did as I told him to do and he folded his arms around me. I let my tears stream down my face and smiled.

When I had no more tears I turned of the shower. I walked out from it, holding Edwards hand. I gave him a towel to dry up in and then took one for myself. At this point I felt comfortable about being naked around him and I didn't even think about covering myself. And Edward was a true gentleman, he didn't stare with his mouth open or anything. I wrapped the towel around my body, and took another towel to my wet hair. Edward helped me with that one, and secured it around my wet hair.

He took my hand and we walked towards the bed again. The music still played on the little stereo in the corner, and I knew he had all the albums on his i-Pod connected to the stereo. At this point the i-Pod played the last album Enigma made to this point, Seven lives many faces. I felt my eyes get heavier and I let Edward tuck me down under the sheets with him beside me, ready to cool my body down from the hot air. Before I fell asleep I heard the familiar tones from The language of sound on the stereo, and with a smile on my lips, I dozed off.

**Yeah, I blushed many times when I wrote this, and I'm so jealous of Bella!**

**And, I'm looking for someone who might be interested in reading my chapters before I put them up on to correct any gramma or spelling wrongs. Send me a messege if you are intrerested!**


	6. Accidents

**I am so, so sorry for not uploading a chapter for so long, I hope you all can forgive me! I lost my flow... But now I've got it back, finally!**

The breeze from the cool wind woke my body and head up. I blinked slowly and felt the sheet caress my body. I sighed over the memories from last night.

"Did I wake you up?" his soft voice whirled over to my ears.

"No, of course not, you never do." I turned to face his body and as always was struck by his beautiful body. He had his body on top of the white sheet and only wore a pair of khaki shorts. His marble skin glistened from the small beams from the sun just right outside our big window. "Hey, what time is it?" it felt like I've been asleep for awhile.

"Almost mid noon" he answered with a smile on his lips.

"Well it was a real workout last night..." I felt my cheeks get hotter and red so I turned my head down.

"It sure was, and I don't regret anything of it. I'm sorry that we didn't do this before, but I hadn't the trust in me. I thought the monster inside me would surface and hurt you, and your body... And I couldn't live with myself if I did."

I cut him off abruptly, and looked him straight in his eyes, "You don't have a monster inside you, you are pure good, not evil!! You are simply a man who has special gifts!"

"You are too kind, my love." he took my hand and I felt goosebumps raise over it.

"It's the truth, and that's that!" my stomach growled and I felt the hunger inside me.

Edward laughed and moved his hand from my hand to my stomach. "I think it's time for the human to eat, and not me this time!" He jumped easily of from the bed and took the telephone by the night stand. If I'd blinked I'd missed the whole thing.

"You're showing of!" I tried to be firm in my voice but I couldn't help but smile. He liked showing of, and I too.

His smooth voice ordered eggs, juice, coffee, fruits and sandwiches.

"All that for me?"

"No Bella, for us." he sighed and sat down on the bed. "They don't know here what we are so we have to pretend. Do you want me to ask if Jasper and Alice would join us?"

"Oh sorry." I blushed again and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella, it's okay. You are not used to this kind of living." He took my hands and forced them to leave my face. He leaned down and kissed me.

As usual I had a hard time breathing and when my stomach growled again I sighed displeased when Edward let go of me.

"How about Alice and Jasper? We have a lot of time doing this later, you know."

"As in eternity?"

"As in, talk about this later."

"Yeah, call Alice and Jasper. If I know Alice right, she is just outside of our door." I frowned in answer of his vague words.

"I think you are right." He went over to the front door, closing our bedroom door for me to get ready.

I heard him talk to Jasper and Alice and I hurried out of the bed. Of course my clumsiness had to reveal itself during a holiday and I screamed with pain.

"Bella?!" Edwards concerned voice reached me with in milliseconds.

"Dammit, just let me get something to cover my body first." Certainly, being almost naked was the first thing I thought about. So Edward helped me get a sundress over my body and the called Jasper and Alice in the room.

"What happened to you?" Edwards voice sounded very concerned and I grabbed my ankle.

"I think my clumsiness broke my ankle..." At this point I had tears in my eyes feeling stupid for ruining this vacation so abruptly.

"Let me see." Edward felt his way over my ankle and it felt good with his cold hands over it."Jasper, if you carry Bella to the sofa I can hold her ankle still."

"I feel that you are sad over this Bella, but don't be!" As Jasper spoke the words I felt more at ease. Sometimes it was great with vampires around who had special gifts.

Alice giggled as Jasper and Edward carried me over to the sofa. I tried not to scream with pain, and cursed Alice under my breath.

"So sorry Bella, but this is kinda your stile, doing something like this. Don't worry, we'll get you better in no time." She petted my arm and I forgave her instantly for laughing.

"It hurts, badly. I feel it throbbing.." I held my breath not to whimper, but it was hard so I looked at Edward. "A doctor, any doctor and some painkillers, please?"

"In a minute." Edward looked at Alice and she took his place. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and grabbed a shirt before he was out the door.

"Does it hurt much, Bella?" Alice's voice was now anxious.

"Didn't you see this one coming? And yes, it hurts." I thought she could see everything that was about to happen, but this one maybe slipped away from her sight.

"The future is subjective, everything can change. So no, I didn't see you brake your ankle, just by getting out of your bed." Her face expression changed quickly and she smiled.

"Just take it easy Bella, Edward will be right back with a doctor. Maybe it's time to go home anyways. I think Esme would be pleased." Jasper got up from the sofa.

"Jazz, can you pack our things, I will take care of Bella's." She gave me a smile while she placed my foot under some pillows. I tried not to moan over the pain and watched her gracefully dance across my bedroom while packing my belongings.

"So Bella, do you want to talk about last night?" She didn't turn around from the bed to see my cheeks flush with red color.

" No, not really." even though I loved her as my own sister, this was a subject I couldn't talk about with her.

"Come on Bella. I did see that you was about to do it, but nothing more than that." She then turned around and faced me, her golden eyes were honest and I knew she didn't lie to me."But if you don't want to tell, that's okay too. I'm not gonna force you!"

"I know Alice..." I sighed and made a decision. "Well, I'm not gonna tell you any specifics, but what I can tell you, is was heavenly! Being so close with Edward, it took my breath away several times and I have no regrets, what so ever!" I couldn't help but smile when I spoke those last words.

Alice walked to my sofa and sat down beside me, her eyes glistening and a big, wide smile on her marble lips. "I know, it's one of the best things ever to share with a person you love more than yourself." She hugged me and looked me deeply in my eyes. "I'm so happy with having you in my family as my sister! If there is anything, anything at all, I will guide you and help you."

"Please, no more shopping trips, please!"

Alice laughed and answered to my plead, "Maybe not this week, but I think we need to do something about your wardrobe at home..." She jumped out from the bed and started to hum a unrecognisable tune.

She worked around the bedroom easily and packed my cloths in my Louis Vuitton bags and Edwards cloths in a black Samsonite suitcase.

After a while with looking at Alice dance around and humming I finally heard Edwards voice. He had someone with him, talking Greek and English combined. He opened the door and a introduced me to doctor Makridakis. The man was a bit shorter than Edward but a lot bigger. He felt trustworthy immediately with his nice eyes and I could relax. I didn't know what Edward had told the doctor but he placed himself in front of my ankle.

"Miss Swan, point out where it hurts." He said in weak English.

I did as he told and pointed to the now very swollen ankle. It had already started to change color, to a purple and yellow shade.

He touched the area with the bruises carefully and I grabbed the pillow beside me hard and closed my eyes. "Much pain?" The doctor questioned.

"Mhm." I answered with my lips tightly together.

The doctor turned to Edward, "Mr. Cullen, I think you are right. I need to x-ray, but it's obvious it's broken."

"Oh no." I moaned. In came Jasper and I felt the serenity flowing in the air. I gave him a harsh look, but he just smiled.

After some x-rays and with my foot in a cast we all begun to long flight home. I was in a terrible mood for ruining the holiday, for me being so damn clumsy. The others wasn't surprised by my emotions, and Jasper made almost everyone in the plane high in his attempt to make me feel better. But after the stewardesses couldn't stop laughing he toned down his ability's. Even though I was sure Edward could fly the stupid plane if he wanted too if the pilots would be too affected by Jasper.

I folded my arms and planted a grumpy face on my lips, trying hard to not look at Alice while she tried to make me feel better by doing funny faces. But I got lucky, not long after start I felt the painkillers easy my aching ankle. The painkillers worked its way through my body and I felt my arms slid down beside me and my eyelids got heavy. Just before I was out I felt a cold hand take my left hand.

I know my dreams are sometimes hard to explain, to understand and this one was no exception. Edward and I walked together hand in hand with carefree smiles on our faces, I didn't recognize the surroundings, but it felt like we were in another time age. Perhaps sometimes in the early twentieth century. Edward was dressed in a casual light suit with a matching cap on his head. I had a white dress with no waste line and a small hat on my head. A light blue scarf around my neck was the only trinket I had on. In Edwards other hand he had a picnic bag filled with food and a bright blanket.

As we got out from the town the surroundings changed dramatically. Suddenly we were in a deep forest. The environment felt creepy and I could feel the goosebumps raise on my arms. I looked over to Edward, he pressed my hand and forced a smile on his face, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and I knew something was wrong. I heard a high roar and felt how my legs didn't want carry me any more.

"Bella, Bella?!" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Hurry away!" I yelled, not completely awake.

"Wake up, you're dreaming. Nothing or no one gonna hurt you." He's velvet voice calmed my body and I blinked a couple of times.

After a minute I could finally get a grip. "Those dreams, they are so real."

"It has probably something to do with your medicine. I will talk to Carlisle when we get back home." He kissed me on my lips, letting me taste his breath and it helped me relax so I could rest some more.

When we got back to our home airport I was pretty beat and Edward carried me to the car. He buckled me up like a child, but I was to tired to care.

"Home." He said quiet.

"As in home or your home?" I had two homes, one with my father and one with my new family.

"My home, Carlisle want to take a look at your injury." Of course, I almost forgot.

I opened my door but Edward was there in a second. "Not so fast Bella. Let me carry you inside." I didn't have much of a choice so I let him take the lead.

He scooped me up in his strong arms and Jasper held the door open for us. As we got in, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett worried faces met us directly.

"I'm okay you guys, I'm so clumsy, that's my life story." But they didn't smile and laugh as a expected they would do.

"Oh no!" I heard Edwards voice break and turned my head to see his face. His face was still, hard and overflowing with worry.

"Bella..." he whispered before he tightened his already firm grip on my body.

**So, a cliffy. Sorry about that but I wanted to build something up after this story but in a new fanfic. So take a look on my account for something new, very soon!**

**And as always, please REVIEW! Those makes my day, and it gets easier for me to write. :)**


End file.
